the return
by Laurelkupkakes
Summary: it has been 3 years since Damon left but he then decides to reappear at Elena's Christmas party.but what happens when a evil force goes after Bonnie and takes Elena just to lure Bonnie in? will he save her when she goes after Elena against his own orders?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie looked at her reflection in the mirror as she finished her makeup for the Christmas party Elena and Stefan where throwing. She was still surprised at how much has changed since Damon left. Her once curly red hair was now long and wavy, and her hazel eyes where now hardened after the rough years. She still had no idea why Damon had left, but even know they haven't "really" had anything between them him leaving had still affected her even if she wouldn't admit to herself. Frowning, she diminished this thought from her head she finished putting her on pink lip-gloss, grabbed her car keys and went down stairs.

Bonnie? Her sister Mary called. Where are you going? She asked looking at boonies strapless red dress that came just above her knees paired with her strappy black stiletto heels.

Elena and Stefan's Christmas party! Bonnie said flashing her indecent doe eyes.

Oh. Mary said looking relived that her little sister wasn't going to some dangerous stripper club. Have fun she said.

I will. Bonnie said smiling at her sister as she went out to her car. She waved by to Mary as she unlocked her black convertible and slipped into the driver's seat. She texted Elena that she was on her way as she pulled out of her driveway and headed towards Elena and Stefan's house.

Elena and Stefan had just bought a house in town shortly after Damon had left three years ago. It was a nice big house with a large backyard for they're two year old twins to play in, Cole and Emily. Bonnie was just pulling into their driveway when she saw a large black crow fly into one of the trees. Her eyes narrowed when she remembered that Damon could turn into a crow. This couldn't be him could it? No it couldn't be. He left three years ago. She thought shaking the thought from her mind.

She wrung the bell of Elena's house shifting from side to side in the cold.

Bonnie! Elena opened the door wearing a shimmering black floor length dress paired with silver wedges. Come in she said sounding excited. The party just started!

Bonnie walked in and looked around the house. The music was blaring and there were already people dancing.

A nice party you got going here. Bonnie said.

I know Stefan and me spent all day getting ready for it! Elena gushed.

All the sudden Stefan came up behind Elena and embraced her in a hug. Care to dance he asked?

Elena giggled and started pulling him out onto the dance floor. Sorry bonnie she said I'll talk to you later! She said looking back. Foods over there! Elena pointed over to a table in the kitchen.

Bonnie smiled at her friend and went over to the kitchen to get some punch. She saw to her delight that the food table was stalked with everything cookies, chips, hot dogs, cupcakes, and much more delicious Christmas treats. She grabbed a snowman shaped cookie and some fruit punch and went on the dance floor to look for her friends.

Bonnie! Someone screamed behind her.

Bonnie turned around and saw her best friend Meredith. Mere! Bonnie shouted and attacked her friend with a hug. What are you doing here? Bonnie asked. Shouldn't you be in Florida with Alaric?

Well I just had to come down here for Christmas! Where's Elena? She asked looking around.

Over there dancing with Stefan. Bonnie said pointing at their blonde friend. You might be able to grab her for a minute. Bonnie said jokingly looking at Elena.

Okay Meredith said walking over to where Elena was. Ill talk to you later! She said.

Bonnie waved by to her friend and looked around the dance floor for anyone familiar.

Looking for someone? A cold voice said behind bonnie.

Bonnie turned around and was faced with the one and only Damon.

Damon? Bonnie said shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its me I know my other chapter lacked some abbreviation and I must apologize for that ^^ my dads computer is kind of old and some of the keys where missing and unfortunately the quotation marks where on of them. I tried to edit it later on but it wouldn't let me so I must apologize for that. But anyways here is chapter 2!

"Damon?" bonnie said shocked.

"The one and only." He said smirking.

Anger flared through bonnie. She couldn't believe Damon thought he could just reappear and every thing would go back to the way it was.

"Don't just think you can reappear and everything will go back to the way it was." bonnie said icily.

"What's wrong with me wanting to see my little bird?" he said flashing his signature smirk.

"What do you want Damon?" bonnie said tiredly.

He snorted. "Just wanted to see my old friends." Smiling devilishly.

"Hmm, what friends? Bonnie asked.

He opened his mouth for a smart retort when all the sudden the lights went of and the house was filled with the stench of rotting flesh. Chills went up Bonnie's spine when she heard multiple harsh sounding, whispering voices in her ear.

"Come to us." The voices whispered filling Bonnie's head.

Bonnie gasped and fell to the ground as the voices continued to fill her head, but was surprised when a pair of arms caught her. "Make them stop!" bonnie whispered as the voices continued on.

"Make what stop?" Damon said sounding for once, confused.

"The voices!" Bonnie almost shouted.

"There are no voices." Damon said trying to sound soothing and failing at it miserably.

Bonnie gasped as more words and voices filled her head.

"We want you. Come to us. Don't be afraid". The voices whispered now sounding almost snake like.

Bonnie screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her back and the world go now pitch black.

"Bonnie! Bonnie?" a distant voice called. Bonnie tried to force her eyes to open and managed to barely.

"What wha-what happened?" bonnie said as she tried to sit up from Elena's couch. Someone stopped her from getting up and pushed her back to the couch.

"You passed out." Bonnie looked up and met eyes with a worried Elena.

The memories rushed back. "Oh. It was horrible!" bonnie said cringing at the memory of the harsh whispering voices.

"What happened?" Elena asked concerned.

"There where voices everywhere in my head." Bonnie said shuttering. "They said they-they wanted me or something." Bonnie was felling tired and wished Elena would just let her forget what had happened.

"Oh." Elena said "well you better be carful we don't know what's after you." She said with her eyes narrowed.

Bonnie noticed Damon sitting on a chair in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" she said icily, her eyes narrowed.

He snorted, not answering her question and turned to Elena. "Ill watch out for anything suspicious." He said for once sounding somewhat sincere.

"Okay. You should get some rest bonnie." Elena said.

"No its fine. I think I'm fully recovered now." Bonnie said trying to get up.

"Okay what ever you say." Elena said looking doubtful.

Bonnie finally managed to get up and was soon caught by Damon when she attempted a face plant to the floor.

"Carful." Damon said smirking.

Bonnie pulled her self away from him and shot him a glare. "Why are you still here? Haven't you had enough time to see your "friends"?"

He shot her a look before he went upstairs, not bothering to answer her question.

"What's up with him?" bonnie muttered.

Elena sighed. "He's just being Damon." She said frowning. She looked up at bonnie. "We need to figure out what's after you." She said frowning still.

"Well all I know is that the lights went off and their where voices every where.

"Hmm, well tell me if anything happens again." She said looking thoughtful.

"Okay." Bonnie said heading towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make some lunch, you want some?"

"No its ok. I already ate." Elena said.

"Hmm suit your self!" bonnie said. She got out everything she needed to make her self a pb&j when she heard a sound from outside. She grabbed her sandwich and opened the backdoor. She gasped when she saw what was happening.

A demon-looking thing was leaning over what looked to be a dog and eating it, or at least that's what it looked like. The demon had long claws and had the shape of a human except with black eyes, horns, red scaly skin, and sharp pointed teeth. The thing looked up at her and gave her a bloody smile before getting up and starting towards her.

Bonnie gave out a terrified shriek before she herd the others come running towards her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie! What's wrong!" Elena said with fear in her eyes.

Bonnie pointed a finger at the terrifying creature, to scared to say anything. Elena gasped when she saw what was the horror front of her.

Damon had suddenly appeared beside them and narrowed his eyes when he saw the demon thing. He took a step out side the house and snarled at it. It only gave another bloody smile before it turned back to Bonnie.

"_I will get you.," _it said in a low inhuman voice that sent chills up Bonnie's spine.

Damon snarled at the thing as it turned away and walked back into the forest but not before giving Bonnie another bone chilling smile.

"What was that thing?" Elena breathed still looking shocked and frightened.

"A nightmare creature." Damon said looking agitated and on end.

"Why was it here?'' Elena asked shutting the back door.

"Because, when a nightmare creature chooses someone to go after, it doesn't stop in till it or the one it's hunting is dead." He said emotionlessly.

"But why would it be here?" Elena asked sounding exasperated and slightly annoyed.

Damon snorted. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked smirking at the girl's cluelessness.

"Just answer me!" Elena almost yelled at him.

"Well obviously, he said sounding annoyed. it has chosen a person to go after.

Realization dawned in Elena's eyes, as she looked at bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie said sounding annoyed as if there was some joke they wouldn't let her in on.

"It's you bonnie, it's going after you." Elena said her eyes wide in fear.

Hoped you guys like chapter 2! Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I had to find a way to keep you reading didn't I? ill try to update again soon! Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Its you Bonnie, it's coming after you." Elena said with fear in her eyes.

"Wha- what! Why!" bonnie said sounding frightened.

Damon snorted before answering her question. " You're a powerful witch bonnie that's why. He said each word slowly as thought I was a child and would have a break down any second.

The only think I could think to say was a quick 'I'm going upstairs" before I ran of to the guest room to think.

"Wait Bonnie! She heard Elena shout as continued to ignore their calls and ran to her room.

She shut and locked her door before she landed on her bed to think about what had just happened. That thing was after her for her powers, but why would it want a weak, plain, which like her? She then felt anger as she remembered Damon's snickering face. How dare he thought he could just appear back in everyone's lives and it would just go on like it was? Didn't he realize there was no hope for him and Elena? She had children for heavens sake! Bonnie grew angrier as she remembered the day he had left.

Flash_ back_

Bonnie was sitting on the boarding house's kitchen counter when Elena had run in looking frantic.

"Damon left!" Elena had yelled looking angry.

Bonnie's eyes had widened as she realized what Elena had said. Damon. Was. Gone. Bonnie had ran up to the bathroom and started to silently cry. She had thought that they had at the least a connection. Of course Damon had never knew of her growing feelings for him because he was always busy going after Elena. It was always Elena who had gotten the boys. She was even selfish enough to think that she could love both brothers just like Katherine had.

Bonnie had wiped her eyes and decided from then on he had met nothing to her.

End of flash back.

Bonnie was to busy in her own thoughts to notice a knock on her door.

"Who is it? bonnie asked as she got up and opened the door. "What do you want?" bonnie growled angrily she opened the door to Damon's smirking face.

"Now, now little bird that's no way to greet some one now is it?" he said flashing his signature smirk.

"Go away!" bonnie hissed, attempting to slam the door in his face but failed when the door hit his foot and he easily slipped in the room.

"No need to be rude!" Damon said with fake hurt on his face.

"You don't deserve my kindness Damon." Bonnie said angrily wishing he would just go away.

"Ow harsh." Damon said with the same look of fake hurt plastered on his face.

"Get used to it." Bonnie said with her arms crossed.

"Calm down, I just came to tell you what where going to do about the creature after you. He said sounding annoyed.

"Damon, I don't need protecting! I can take care of my self! You on the other hand, just think you can waltz back in here and everything will be the same. Why did you even come back? Elena is married and has children for fucking sake! When will you ever stop going after her its pointless!

Bonnie watched Damon's eyes widen as she yelled at him but he quickly hid his surprise with a smirk before he pulled her in and roughly kissed her and whispered into her ear. "What if it's not Elena I want?"

Bonnie had only pulled away shocked. "What the hell was that? She yelled.

Damon opened his mouth for a reply but was cut of when bonnie roughly attempted to push him out of her room. "You can't get rid of me that easily he said flashing her a predatory looking smile.

"Fine then! Ill leave!" bonnie turned and grabbed the few things she had there.

"No.' he said blocking her path as she tried to leave. "You can't go in till the nightmare creature is dead." He said sounding exasperated

"I can protect my self after all I am the oh so powerful witch." She hissed pushing her way past him.

"Where are you going Bonnie?" Elena asked as bonnie was walking out the front door.

"She thinks she capable of protecting her self." Damon snickered.

"Bonnie! You can't go! The- the thing could get you! Elena said sounding scared for her petite friend

"Ill be fine Elena. After all I am the powerful witch. Bonnie reassured Elena with slight sarcasm in her voice, still mad at Damon. Bonnie ignored Elena's hurt look as bonnie began the walk home.

"At least let me drive you." Damon said appearing in front of her.

"No." was all Bonnie said as she walked past him. She was surprised when he didn't attempt to go after her again.

"Mom? dad?" Bonnie called as she entered her house. Bonnie frowned when she got no reply. She walked upstairs to her room hoping there was a clue to where her sister had disappeared.

Bonnie frowned when she saw a letter on her bed as she put her stuff down. She carefully picked it up and began to read it

_Dear bonnie,_

_I hope you had fun at Elena's Christmas party! And enjoyed your little sleep over with her! I am currently on vacation with Steve, my boy friend and should be back around next Wednesday. Mom and dad should be back next Monday, try not to get yourself into to much trouble!_

_Love, your sister_

I smiled at the thought of having the house all to my self when my phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans. I read the caller id before putting the phone up to me ear.

"Stefan?" I asked wondering what had made him call me.

"Bonnie." He said sounding relived but scared.

"What's wrong?" she asked starting to feel worried.

"Its- its Elena he chocked out. Sh- she's gone, Damon said the nightmare took her.

I dropped the phone shocked as his words hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

Its- its Elena he chocked out. Sh- she's gone, Damon said the nightmare took her.

I dropped the phone shocked as his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

She was gone. And it was my fault. All my fault. That thing wanted me? It could have me. I had to get Elena back, for Stefan. After all this is my fault. It was me it wanted. I knew that it was a trap; it only took her to get to me. But right now I really didn't care. I just needed to get Elena back. I'm sick of hiding behind my friends and being the little helpless Bonnie. That's going to change right now.

I threw some stakes, knifes, food, clothes, and any other weapons I could find into my backpack. I would have to leave tonight; Damon and Stefan probably wouldn't let me leave to go after her so I would have to do it discreetly. I was hiding the backpack when Damon burst into my room looking angry.

"Your not going! Do you understand me?" Damon yelled as he pinned me to the wall.

"Oh no he must have heard my thoughts." I thought as I looked up at him and put my mental walls up. This compromised my plan a little, but already a new plan was forming in my mind as I looked up at Damon trying to look like I was scared out of my wits by him. "ye-yes." I stuttered out. But wait now, how the fuck did he just get in my house?

He looked relived. "Its not your fault bonnie." He said.

This was so un-Damon like it was scaring me. "I know." I said looking down. Nothing he said could change my mind thought. I would go tonight. I just needed to put my plan into action.

"We will find her bonnie, but you have to stay here. I'm not taking my eyes of you till then. Leaving would be like signing your death warrant." He said looking concerned for me.

"I know." I said as I pressed my lips to his, catching him of guard.

I felt kind of bad using him like this, but I had to save Elena. I was surprised thought that I was actually enjoying the kiss. I thought my feelings for him had died of when he left us those years ago.

He deepened the kiss as his tongue begged for entrance. I granted it to him as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Damon." I moaned against his mouth. I could tell he liked the sound of his name on my tongue as he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He straddled me with his legs as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Do it!" I gasped out as his teeth grazed my neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern in his voice as he gazed down at me.

"Yes." I said breathless. This was no longer just a plan to get Elena back; I think I might actually have feelings for Damon bit never less I would have to ignore them until I get Elena back.

I watched as his canines lengthened as he bended down towards my neck. I gasped as I felt a sharp prick that was soon replaced by pleasure. I let a moan escape my lips as the pleasure took over. Much to my displeasure he soon pulled away. I unconsciously let a whimper escape my lips. I heard him chuckle as he put his bleeding wrist up to my mouth.

I sucked eagerly as his sweet tasting blood trickled down my throat. I was surprised that I liked the taste of his blood, but never less his blood would make me strong for what I would have to do tonight. All to my dismay he pulled his wrist away and chuckled at my disappointed expression.

I smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips as I snuggled into him. "Good night Damon." I murmured as I slowed my breathing and pretended to fall asleep.

"Good night red bird." He whispered in my ear.

I waited an hour until I heard his breathing slow and his face slackened.

I felt guilty as I slipped out of Damon's arms and grabbed my backpack from where I hide it in the closet.

"Good by Damon." I whispered softly as I snuck out of the house for what might be the last time I saw this house. I probably wont even make it back alive. I hope Damon could forgive me. I unlocked my little blue buggy and slipped into the soft leather seat. Now there's only one question; where am I going? I pondered this as an idea came into my head. The now abandoned boarding house I thought.

I didn't know why I had decided to start my "great" search there, but I just felt something telling me that I needed to at least check it out. It has been abandoned ever since Ms. Flowers died and Stefan and Elena moved out with their kids once the house became to small for all of them.

I pulled into the long twisting drive way and stared at the empty shell of the once grand house. Well might as well start my searching I thought as I pulled a flash light out of the glove apartment.

"Elena?" I called out to the darkness. It was stupid, I know. Like I actually expected to get an answer, but what I wasn't expecting was to hear a dark inhuman chuckle.

Fear coursed through me as I shined my flashlight around me.

'Who's there?" I called out to the night.

I froze in fear as my flashlight froze over the ugly so called midnight creature. I attempted to scream but was stopped short as it covered my mouth with a clawed red-scaled hand.

"Gooodd nightt Bonniee." It drawled out as I was knocked in to unconsciousness.

a/n: hey! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been really busy! And I know the chapters are short but each one is at least 1,000 words. They looked longer on word… Any ways if you have anything you would like to see in the future or if you have any ideas, suggestions, blaa blaa blaa feel free to pm me. I love talking to people. Remember to review! The get faster updates and they make my day! And I want you to be brutally honest! Tell me what you hate! Tell me what's wrong with it! Tell me what you love!

Anyways I must go now so Hugs and kisses!


End file.
